LIW TV Episode 41
Attendance: 15,000 Commentary: Ryan Grey & Tony Mezza Results * (Dark Match) Tom Cross def. Daniel Flyer * Soldier Dude comes out and announces the first few inductees into LIW's 2018 Hall of Fame! They are Tiger Boy, Gravedigger, Rex and V.I.P.! They all come out and accept their HOF awards. * Backstage, The Towers of Triumph cut a promo about being the Tag Team champions. They brag about defeating The Freshman in last weeks main event. * D-Lion © (w/ Chrystine) def. CJ Smith to retain the LIW Cruiserweight Championship * Gede def. A-List Rayy in a POPW tourney match * Backstage, Vortex (Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding) prank Vivian Penn by scaring her with a creepy mask. Quicksilver then appears and scolds them for scaring his wife. He then chases them out of the room. Just then, a huge muscular man wearing all black appears and puts the same mask on, and walks out of the room behind them. * "Lucky" Stone Chambers def. Ben Malcoms © via Submission to win the LIW Dual Blade Championship * Video package for The Murder Squad. Lead by the hammer head champion Fergal MacCallen, TMS will stop at nothing to take over LIW. * Backstage, The mysterious man wearing the mask walks through the halls, and pushes Jonah Black and Kenny Wong out of his way. He bumps into The Prodigy, who trash talks him for stepping on his expensive shoes. The man then grabs The Prodigy by the throat and choke slams him through a table. * Christina Craven (w/ Okumura Usagi) def. Elizabeth Gonzales (w/ Jade Justice) via Submission * Backstage, the women's champion Laci Johnson watches what just happened on a TV. She then turns around to see Tara Timebomb. The two stare each other down, and then Tara lets her leave. * Jay Ghoul def. Cesspool in a Street Fight (After the match, he grabs a mic and trash talks the hardcore champion Matt Joker. The mysterious masked man then walks down to the ring and hops in to be face-to-face with Ghoul. He doesn't say a word, and takes Ghoul down. He then grabs Cesspool and powerbombs him through the announce table. He goes back to Ghoul, and rips the canvas of the ring off, exposing the wood underneath it. He then powerslams Ghoul onto the wood and stands over him.) * Soldier Dude and a large amount of security then come out and surround the ring. Paramedics then come out and try to help Cesspool and Jay Ghoul. Soldier Dude asks who he is, and grabs the mic. He says in a deep voice that his name is "Slasher." Soldier Dude then asks him to leave, but he shakes his head. Security rushes the ring, but he takes all of them out. He then follows Soldier Dude up the ramp and corners him. Just as he's about to attack him, the lights go out. When they come back on, "Slasher" is missing.